


Jeongin's Birthday Kisses

by noofle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: HappyINDay, Hyunjeong, M/M, hyunin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noofle/pseuds/noofle
Summary: Instead of Hyunjin giving Jeongin birthday punches, he gives him birthday kisses





	Jeongin's Birthday Kisses

It was February eighth. 

Jeongin’s eyes were closed and he felt drowsy. He heard the soft rustling of bed sheets and the members’ feet pattering against the hallowed floor. It was a bit shocking because Jeongin was the one who always has to toss their blankets and shake them awake. They constantly groaned and complained — but this morning was different.  The air was oddly still and if he strained his ears enough, he could hear the gentle murmurs of Woojin and Chan’s voice. 

Then there was silence. 

Suddenly, he heard the creak of his door being opened. Jeongin squeezed his eyes tightly, wanting whoever it was to think he was still dormant. He knew it was his birthday, but every year they made a huge fuss about it. The entire ordeal made Jeongin flustered, so now, he tries to keep his birthday as covert as possible — he doesn’t succeed, unfortunately. 

Jeongin’s fingers itched to move and stretch. His head was uncomfortably frozen in his spot and he didn’t know what to do with his lips. Should he smile or frown? He inwardly shook his head — he probably looked really creepy if he grinned… or maybe his member will think he was having a good dream and go away? Jeongin felt soft fingers brush through his hair. 

“Jeongin,” the boy’s voice sang, his tone mellifluous and soft. It sounded like the morning birds that were chirping right outside the window. “I know you’re awake.” 

Jeongin kept his eyes closed and didn’t dare move a muscle. He felt a shadow pass over his face, it blocked the sun’s rays that shone through his room. Jeongin could tell that Hyunjin had moved closer to his face. Jeongin suddenly felt soft lips and the base of his neck, and hair tickling under his chin. Jeongin refrained from giggling and gasping. 

“I said,” Hyunjin said, moving his lips on Jeongin’s skin. He nuzzled his face in the crook of the younger boy’s neck. “I know you’re awake. Stop pretending and wake up, birthday boy.”

Jeongin slowly opened his eyes, giving Hyunjin an unamused pout. “I just wanted to wake up without you guys bothering me.”

Hyunjin raised his face. He said nothing and gazed at Jeongin. His blonde hair slightly spilling off the sides of his face;  framing delicately around his cheeks. The yellow, morning glow of the room illuminated his facial features — the light bouncing off of Hyunjin’s face, the hue making his eyes gleam. Jeongin blinked up at him, cocking his head to the side, confused to why he wasn’t saying anything. 

Hyunjin reached down and placed a palm under Jeongin’s head and brought it closer. Their noses were an inch apart. Hyunjin gently rubbed his nose against his, making Jeongin scrunch his own. 

“You’re so cute,” Hyunjin murmured. Then he moved his lips closer, making Jeongin flinch and squeeze his eyes. His fists were tightly gripping his pants. Hyunjin gently pressed his lips on Jeongin’s cheek. It was soft and tender, and the amount of affection in that sole action almost made Jeongin fall into Hyunjin’s arms. 

“One,” Hyunjin muttered against Jeongin’s cheek. Jeongin felt his face redden. He began to move backwards, but Hyunjin quickly grabbed his arms. He cupped one of Jeongin’s cheeks with his palm, slightly bending his fingers so the skin was round and soft in his hand. “So squishy.”

Hyunjin began rubbing his cheek against Jeongin’s, and made cute noises. Jeongin stuttered. “Hyunjin stop… t-this is embarrassing.” 

He did the exact opposite.

Hyunjin pushed Jeongin into his lap and placed his lips on the shell of Jeongin’s ear. He softly kissed it, and then again. “Two… and three.” 

Jeongin gasped, but Hyunjin held him tightly. He began kissing his face all over, cuddling Jeongin around the waist. The younger boy was seated on his lap but was buried within his arms. His face was pinned against his chest, leaving him no choice but to acquiesce to Hyunjin’s constant kisses and hugs. 

“Fifteen.”

A kiss on his hand. 

“Sixteen.” 

A kiss on his forehead.

“Seventeen.” 

A kiss on his eyelids. 

Then he stopped and stared down at Jeongin. Jeongin’s entire face was flushed, he hid his face against Hyunjin’s chest, but Hyunjin gripped his chin and lightly turned it so he was looking up at him. He adjusted Jeongin on lap and grinned at him, then leaned closer until they were an inch apart. Despite everything, Jeongin closed his eyes, expecting the final kiss. His ears were on flames… but he didn’t want to resist anymore. He felt soft lips press onto his own. Jeongin blinked his eyes open in surprise. Hyunjin smiled at him and tightened his right arm around Jeongin, and then threaded his smooth hair with his free hand.

“Eighteen. Happy birthday, my little baby.” 


End file.
